De Besos Robados y Mas
by Cintii
Summary: [Semi-AU] Tras mal interpretar una conversación, Hinata decide cambiar por fin y llevar a cavo un “plan” para conquistar a Naruto con ayuda de Ino. Mas jamás pensó que esto le complicaría tanto la vida, y mas si sumabamos a un Uchiha.
1. chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **De Besos Robados y Mas**

.

.

.

 **Por: Cintii**

 **Prologo**

Sus pasos eran vacilantes mientras mas se alejaba de la mansión, estaba decidida y no iba a desistir; mas aun así estaba nerviosa. _El_ quería a una mujer decidida, que no vacile y siempre sepa lo que quiera; ella _se_ la daría, lo haría por _el_ y por ella misma. Aunque tenga que olvidarse de su buen juicio y la timidez que siempre fue parte de ella no se echaría atrás; era muy probable que si su padre se enterara la expulsara del clan, pero aun así avanzaría.

―Ya no hay vuelta atrás…―lentamente alzo la mano golpeando apenas una vez la puerta de la residencia de su amiga, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

― ¡Hinata, viniste! No sabes cuanto me alegro―. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas si eso era posible― Ven pasa, ya tengo todo preparado.

La Hyuuga sonrió apenas ante la apabullante personalidad de Ino, sin duda alguna esa muchacha rubia era alguien muy excepcional. Por eso acudió a ella y a nadie mas en busca de ayuda.

.

.

.

 _Días atrás..._

Ino miro sorprendida a una Hinata cubierta en llanto en sus brazos, no entendía lo que le pasaba con ella llegando a esa hora de la noche a su casa, y por mas que preguntase, lo único que salía de los labios de la pequeña muchacha eran balbuceos inentendibles debido al llanto.

―Cálmate Hinata, no puedo entender nada si no me hablas con claridad.

―E-es que, n-no soy su-suficiente… Jamás lo seré―. El llanto comenzó nuevamente, mas con un "ya tranquila, cuéntame que sucedió" por parte de Ino continuo―Yo lo es-escuche, con Uchiha-san… Lo que el quiere en una mu-mujer, yo jamás lo seré… simplemente no puedo ser así… no esta en mi serlo…

Ino la miro un momento en silencio, cosa rara en ella, pero trataba de asimilar sus palabras y atar los cabos sueltos sin tener que presionar mas a su amiga para que hablase. Aunque conociéndola, no había que ser un genio para saber de quien estaba hablando, y que este tenia todo que ver con respecto a su llanto.

―Haber Hina, que fue exactamente lo que escuchaste decir a Naruto―. La Hyuuga la miro sorprendida por saber exactamente de quien estaba hablando sin siquiera habérselo dicho. Ino sonrió ante esto― Vamos, no hace falta que me lo digas para que yo lo sepa.

Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse ante esto. Que trasparente que era…

― "Me gustan las mujeres decididas, de temperamentos fuertes y que no duden ante nada"… esas fueron sus palabras―escondió su rostro tras sus manos al decirlo, sabia a quien el se refería cuando pedía todas esas cualidades, y no era ella precisamente. Como se arrepentía de haber ido en ese preciso momento al Ichiraku, y escuchar aquello.

―Umm, supongo que es algo que ese idiota diría.

―Yo, yo ja-jamás podre ser como ella…

La Yamanaka la miro sintiendo pena por el bajo autoestima que poseía Hinata, sabia que hablaba de Sakura, después de todo aquella descripción encajaba perfectamente con la Haruno, aun mas sabiendo el amor que el imperativo rubio le profeso desde la niñez. Pero si ella se lo proponía también seria así, toda mujer podría lograrlo. Solo que su timidez iba a impedirle cualquier avance.

De repente una idea cruzo su cabeza, aquella "infusión" quizás podría serle de ayuda, serviría para que ella sea mas _"atrevida"_ y quizás Naruto por fin la viera.

―Hinata ¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer para convertirte en la mujer que Naruto quiere?

―Yo… Yo―. No sabia a donde Ino quería llegar con aquella pregunta, pero estaba cansada de dudar y siempre esperar a que las cosas sucedan por si solas, tomaría una decisión y no se echaría atrás; el le enseño a jamás desistir de sus palabras. Y después de esa noche daría todo de si para cambiar, y sinceramente esperaba poder lograrlo―hare lo que sea Ino-chan.

Ino sonrió con entusiasmo y alegría, haría lo que sea que este en sus manos para ayudar a su amiga. Pero para Hinata al ver la cara de la rubia le dio la sensación de que había firmado con el diablo.

.

.

.

―Ya tengo todo listo Hinata, solo espera un minuto y te explicare todo. Siéntate en donde quieras.

La morena miro a su alrededor y se decidió por sentarse en la cama, no había muchas opciones; aunque la personalidad de Ino la hacían parecer una persona egocéntrica, su habitación demostraba todo lo contrario, era muy cómoda y sencilla, no tenia muchas cosas mas allá de lo esencial. Quizás lo único que pueda coincidir con su personalidad era aquel gran espejo ubicado en la pared a los pies de su cama.

―Mira esta es la infusión de la que te hable, se podría decir que es _prima_ del afrodisiaco, pero no es tan potente como para tener que tener sexo para aplacar sus efectos―Ino sonrió ante la sorpresa que Hinata en vano quiso ocultar. ―Solo necesitas cumplir el objetivo que te impones en tu mente antes de beberlo para que cedan sus efectos.

―Es… ¿Es seguro Ino-chan? ―decir que esa idea no le causaba algo de pavor, era mentir descaradamente.

―Pues no voy a decirte que estoy segura a ciencia cierta, puesto que es un proyecto que se quedo a medio camino en mi clan, su propósito era el ayudar en el área de interrogación de la aldea, nos ayudaría a obligar al sujeto confesarlo todo sin necesidad de destrozar su mente. Pero puedo decirte que algunos lo probamos para evitarnos ciertos problemas, y no a habido efectos segundarios―. La rubia se sentó mas derecha y miro a su amiga directo a los ojos―Hinata conociéndote se que no lograras cambiar de un día para otro, sinceramente no creo que puedas hacerlo debido a tu personalidad, mas sin embargo a pesar de que eso no sea malo es necesario hacer esto si quieres conquistarlo.

La Hyuuga sabia que todo lo que decía y hacia su amiga era por su propio bien, y le estaba profundamente agradecida por ello. Sabia que tenia razón en todo, y también sabia que debía hacer lo necesario para lograr su objetivo. De eso se trataba ser decidida y no retroceder en sus metas.

―Muy bien Ino-chan. Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

La rubia asintió con entusiasmo, mas seria mejor que le diera de tomar primero la bebida antes de decirle la primera parte del plan; de lo contrario era seguro que Hinata se negaría rotundamente.

.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo

Pude volver a escribir después de tanto, y para ser sincera es algo raro. Pero quería hacerlo, quería retomarlo y espero hacerlo bien y que a ustedes les guste.

Por cierto el ultimo capitulo de "El, Ella y Yo" ya lo estoy terminando así que pronto lo subiré.

Sobre esta historia, bueno no tengo mucho que decir. No se cuantos capítulos será, solo que tratare de poner en situaciones "muy" incomodas a nuestra Hinata :D ya lo verán mientras avancen los capítulos. Tratare de no cometer OcC, o al menos lo minimo, depende de como vaya el fic.

Por cierto, los personajes rondaran los 18 años, no hubo guerra por ende Neji sigue con vida. Y la masacre Uchiha no se llevo a cabo, no voy a adentrarme mucho en cosas de clanes y eso. Así que no creo que sea una lectura pesada.

En fin, no voy aburrirlos con tantas cosas. Espero que les guste y me dejen por ahí un comentario ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. De invitaciones fallidas

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Capitulo 1: De invitaciones fallidas.**

 **Por: Cintii**

Si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, jamás hubiera pensado _"hare lo que haga falta"_.

Ni ella misma se reconocía al caminar de esa _manera_ , tan segura y con la cabeza en alto sin mostrar temor alguno ¿Cuándo ella se comporto de _esa_ manera? Si su padre la viese, seguro que estaría orgulloso; al fin se comportaba como una Hyuuga.

Mas sin embargo si le hubiesen dicho que tendría que andar por la aldea sin su chamarra, al menos hubiese elegido otro atuendo y no su usual remera de resaque ¡Se moría de vergüenza!; Ino la había engañado, por su bien, pero lo había hecho.

Le hizo prometer que seguiría todo al pie de la letra, y estaba tan nerviosa por todo que lo postergo hasta la mañana siguiente, por eso no se tomo el tiempo para leer todas las indicaciones antes de comenzar. O quizás tenia miedo que su cobardía la domine... _¡Pero en el papel lo decía!_

 **Paso 1:**

Concentrarse en la persona que anhelas, que es lo que quieres lograr con el y hasta que punto estarías dispuesta a llegar; luego ponte como primer objetivo invitarlo a comer o caminar, lo que creas mas conveniente.

Asegúrate de leer el resto solo después de tomar hasta la ultima gota.

.

.

.

¡Lo siento Hinata!

Se que debí habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero si lo hubiera hecho estoy segura que te echarías atrás.

Cuando mi clan hizo esta infusión concentraron diferentes sellos con chacra con el fin de lograr si o si lo cometido hasta el limite puesto. Ósea que tendrías que llegar al punto que te impusiste como limite para desintoxicarte de sus efectos en el caso de que los métodos que uses no funcionen, esa es la única manera. O claro en tu caso, al menos que tengas sentimientos mas fuertes por otra persona.

En todo caso se que lo lograras ¡Eres hermosa! Y solo necesitamos un esfuerzo extra para que el idiota de Naruto al fin te vea. Y conociendo la fama de pervertido que tiene vamos a usarla a nuestro favor, por eso debes desacerté de tu chamarra de ahora en adelante hasta que todo termine, y salir de la mansión sin cambiarte por ropa que sea el doble de tu talla. Se lo que escondes debajo, y vamos a ser sinceras, habría que ser idiota para no mirarte cuando te vean sin tanta tela encima ¡Hasta yo te envidio!

Y recuerda ¡Ser segura y confiada! De eso se trata todo esto.

¡Suerte amiga!

.

.

― _¿Esa es Hyuuga-san?_

― _Vaya, quien_ _diría_ que _escondía todo aquello..._

― _Quisiera pedirle una cita._

― _Neji-san te mataría._

Esos eran algunos de los tantos comentarios que había escuchado desde que salió de su casa esa mañana, y por mas que se desasía de pena por dentro por mostrarse de esa manera _aquella bebida_ le impedía volver a ocultarse sin completar su objetivo. Era muy potente, si no fuera por ello se hubiera desmayado ya una docena de veces; y no exageraba puesto que tenia motivos, ya que debajo de la remera de resaque lo único que cubría _sus atributos_ era un diminuto top, digamos que dejaba mucho, demasiado a la vista.

― _Porque pensé que todo seria tan fácil..._

Al ver el famoso local de ramen a solo un par de metros adelante sintió ganas de llorar, a pesar de que su actitud demostrase confianza no estaba segura de que su voz corriese la misma suerte. Después de todo en lo único que se había concentrado era en poder invitarlo a comer y no tomo en cuenta nada mas. Y para colmo de males no se encontraba solo, vio como hablaba con Uchiha Sasuke, y eso le causo mas pánico. Sabia que era ilógico, pero estar cerca de ese moreno le era perturbador.

...

A sus dieciocho años Sasuke Uchiha podría decir que tenia casi todo lo que quería. Había dejado atrás ese leve rencor hacia su hermano, ya no era aquel chiquillo que siempre busco la aprobación de su padre y estaba a punto de obtener un puesto en la policía de Konohoa, por su poder y logros y no por la influencia de su progenitor.

Lo tenia todo, pero aun así le faltaba algo, o mas bien se aburría de todo, ya nada llamaba su atención y se estaba asqueando de esa palurda tranquilidad con la que trascurría su día a día. Las misiones a pesar de ser rango A en sus mayorías o S en ocasiones, ya no lo llenaban como en antaño. Necesitaba un reto, o algo que lo divierta lo suficiente.

― _Búscate una mujer enano_.

Le había dicho su primo, muy poderoso y todo un genio, si; pero un completo idiota. Y el lo seria mas si siguiese su consejo, no se echaría la soga al cuello entregándose a alguna de esas locas mujeres que se proclamaban parte se su club de fans; no, claro que no.

―Que hermosa mujer en la que se convirtió, jamás pude apreciarlo debido a esa horrorosa chamarra. Me gustaría invitarla a salir.

―Ja como si pudieras ¿Acaso piensas que la princesa Hyuuga aceptaría salir con un simple civil?

― ¿Y por que no? Mi padre es un adinerado comerciante, además por una mujer así vale la pena intentarlo.

―Claro, sueña lo que quieras. Todo mundo sabe que esta enamorada del hijo del Hokage.

― ¡Diablos! me olvidaba de Naruto-san.

El moreno vio a los dos hombres alejarse mientras seguían con su platica. No era su intención escuchar no estaba tan aburrido como para llegar a ese extremo, pero le fue casi imposible, estaban prácticamente gritando. Además cuando nombraron aquella tímida mujer termino prestando atención; recordándolo bien, aquella chica era la única que no babeaba por sus huesos Uchiha; jamás, ni en la academia. Pero tampoco es como si le importara, sabia de ella por ser la acosadora personal de Naruto, no había nada en ella que le llamase la atención, y mas si tenia tan mal gusto como para estar detrás del tarado.

― ¡Teme! ―. _Y hablando del diablo_.

Giro su vista algo molesto, no estaba de mucho humor para soportar a Naruto.

― ¿Que quieres dobe? ―. Lo miro serio, con un tinte de molestia muy palpables en sus ojos.

―Uyy que humorcito te cargas hoy―. El rubio solo rodo sus ojos acostumbrado ya a la mal carácter de su amigo―Solo quería invitarte a entrenar. No hay misiones y esto ya es aburrido 'ttebayo.

Sasuke asintió casi por inercia al estar de acuerdo con el comentario del rubio, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No le vendría nada mal despejarse estirando un poco los músculos con una buena sesión de puñetazos dirigidos hacia Naruto. Porque claro, como siempre el ganaría

―De acuerdo dobe, me ayudaras a hacer el calentamiento―sonrió ladinamente, divertido.

― ¡Yo seré el que te patee el culo!―. Le quiso asestar un puñetazo que el moreno esquivo con facilidad―pero primero ¡A comer un poco de delicioso ramen! ―. Y siguió su paso hacia el Ichiraku como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Hmp. Idiota tiene que ser.

Siguió a Naruto al restaurante sin nada mejor que hacer, a sabiendas que si obligaba al rubio a ir a entrenar sin que comiese un poco de ramen, se volvería condenadamente insoportable. Y si tenia que soportarlo de esa manera, terminaría matándolo.

Al sentarse en la barra noto que allí también se encontraba ese odioso intento de pintor, que muchas mujeres locas se atrevían a decir que se parecía a el. Si como no, como si eso fuera posible.

―Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san―. El pálido chico dejo un momento de lado el dibujo que llevaba a cabo y los saludo con su escalofriante sonrisa.

Naruto pego un pequeño brinquito al recibir de repente el saludo de Sai, no se había percatado de su presencia. Saludo con un simple _Hola dattebayo_ , mientras que Sasuke solo lo ignoraba. Después de pedir cada uno su orden el rubio se inclino hacia Sai para curiosear que dibujaba con tanto afán.

― ¿Qué tanto dibujas? ―. Se inclino aun un poco mas, puesto que no llegaba a distinguir muy bien el dibujo debido al constante movimiento de la mano del muchacho.

―Oh, hoy vi algo muy revelador―nuevamente con la sonrisa impregnada en el rostro Sai le mostro lo que tanto dibujaba.

A Naruto casi se le salen las cuencas de los ojos, eh inevitablemente un sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

― ¡T-tu! ¡No uses a Hinata-chan para tus porquerías¡ ¡Pervertido! ―chillo mientras lo acusaba infantilmente con su dedo.

―Pero el único que se sonroja aquí eres tu Naruto-kun.

―Pe-pero pero―. El pobre muchacho boqueaba como pez fuera del agua tratando de decir algo coherente para defenderse― ¡Todo es tu culpa Sai pervertido!

―No, yo solo dibujo lo que veo, aunque quizás el otro fue causante mi imaginación―. El pálido ninja miro su dibujo y miro al alterado rubio nuevamente. ―pero es que Hinata-san puede liberar la imaginación de cualquiera, ves, sus tetas son muy grandes a diferencia de tu pene chiquito.

Ahora la cara de Naruto si era todo un poema, tanto por el dibujo que ahora estaba en sus manos, vaya a saber uno cuando lo tomo de Sai, y las palabras dichas por el ex Ambu.

Sasuke que los había ignorado hasta el momento, le dirigió una mirada a Naruto al este no tocar su ramen apenas lo habían puesto en la mesada enfrente ellos, eso era raro ya que el ya había terminado su orden. Lo vio parado medio temblando, levanto una ceja y dirigió sus negro ojos al pálido ninja que solo sonreía. Sin esperar a saber lo que pasaba le arrebato el papel que el rubio tenia tan afanosamente pegado a su pecho, y vaya que estaría mintiendo si decía que lo que vio no lo sorprendió.

― _Esas si que son grandes._

No pudo evitar que esas palabras se colaran en su mente al detallar detenidamente el dibujo. Por un lado se veía a la heredera Hyuuga como si estuviese caminando, pero algo no coincidía con la imagen que tenia de ella, algo faltaba. Y la otra, se la veía sentada con las piernas semi abiertas con sus brazos entre ellas, completamente desnuda, mostrando como eje del dibujo unos turgentes senos, adornados por unos pequeños pezones.

― ¡Teme no la mires de esa forma! ―sintió que Naruto le arrebato nuevamente el papel y lo mantuvo contra su pecho ocultando su contenido―Hinata-chan se merece mas respeto.

―Si quieres te lo regalo así puedes usarlo para tus masturbaciones diarias. Nos vemos. ―comento Sai al aire como si nada mientras desaparecía y solo dejaba una estela de humo, el y su siempre habitual falta de tacto.

―Naruto-kun.

Una suave voz se hizo escuchar en el pequeño restaurante, el rubio dio un gritito asustado como si lo hubieran pillado en algo malo y Sasuke miro fijamente a la chica que de pronto había aparecido en el lugar, sin evitarlo sus ojos la recorrieron por completo, parecía una persona completamente diferente a la usual; su pose altiva y segura, su cabeza en alto y sus ojos fijos en Naruto sin titubear en lo mas mínimo. Pero lo mas llamativo era todo lo que quedaba a la vista ahora que aquella chamarra no estaba, sus anchas caderas y su cintura estrecha, su vientre plano y ¡Oh! Esos senos, se veían enormes. En un momento se pregunto que se sentiría tocarlos.

―Hi-Hinata-chan…

El rubio hiperventilo al verla allí parada después de tan incomodo momento. Pero lo peor fue cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo y vio esas dos grandes razones por las cuales la muchacha siempre usaba aquella enorme prenda. Su mente rememoro el dibujo y sin poder impedirlo su cara hirvió de un momento a otro, hasta podía jurar que un hilillo de sangre escurrió de su nariz. Se cubrió atropelladamente dejando casi caer el dibujo, mas lo sostuvo a tiempo.

―N-No es lo que parece...

Los blanquecinos ojos de la muchacha se fijaron en el dibujo que Naruto tenia en sus manos, su mirada se quedo clavada en ese lugar mas aun así ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

Sasuke la observo detenidamente, algo no cuadraba ahí. La vestimenta, su carácter siempre tan tímido y respetuoso rayando ya lo exagerado, esa actitud tan calma viendo ese dibujo casi obsceno que Sai había dibujado y el muy idiota de Naruto tenia en su poder, no chillaba ni gritaba, no corría o se desmayaba. Lo único que podía dar indicio de algo en ella era la leve alteración en su chacra que apercibió.

El Uchiha levanto ambas cejas al mirarla bien y notar que el dibujo de Sai le no le hacia justicia, se veía hermosa, le costaba admitirlo pero así era, se cuestiono como no se había dado cuenta antes, siempre la tomo como alguien simplona. Sin pensarlo mucho y sin tener en claro el porque, se puso de pie para acercarse a ella justo en el momento en que la chica hablaba nuevamente.

― ¿Al-almorzarías conmigo? ―demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que el moreno se había colocado enfrente a ella justo en el momento que había hablado, por ende al que invito era a el y no a su amado rubio.

―Claro Hyuuga―. Sus labios se movieron solos, pues sabia perfectamente que la invitación iba para Naruto. Sonrió con descaro cuando el rostro de la pobre chica se coloreo como un tomate y abrió la boca sin poder decir una palabra. Volvía a ser como siempre, pero por la actitud de antes era obvio que algo ocurría ahí, le podría resultar placentero el descubrirlo. Parecía que no estaría tan aburrido de ahora en adelante.

No pudo aguantarlo, fue demasiado. Había fallado, invito a otro hombre enfrente de Naruto, y el aun los miraba a los dos alternativamente sin entender muy bien como llegaron a eso. No podía ser mas tonta, puesto que de tan solo pensar en tener que decirle al Uchiha que se había equivocado al haberlo invitado a el, sabia que se ganaría su odio por ser tan orgulloso. Pero lo peor era aquel retrato tan atrevido que Naruto tenia de ella, solo Kami sabia de donde la había sacado, o para que lo usaría.

Ya roja hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, el desmayo fue inevitable, ya había cumplido. Lo ultimo que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad fue la oscura mirada del Uchiha demasiado cerca, y esa casi imperceptible sonrisa que le estremeció hasta los huesos.

― ¡Oí Hinata! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Sasuke se levanto con la menuda chica entre brazos dispuesto a llevarla a otro lado, ya que la había atrapado justo antes de que caiga al piso, e ignorando categóricamente a Naruto emprendió su camino; después de todo tenían una _cita_ muy interesante por delante.

 **Paso 1 cumplido:** Invitación hecha y confirmada. Al incorrecto, pero realizado.

Nota mental para tener en cuenta en el próximo paso a seguir, pensar en el nombre del objetivo con anterioridad, para prevenir este tipo de accidente.

...

 **Continuara...**

¡Hola, volví!

Bueno salió el primer capitulo, aunque para ser sincera no quede muy convencida con el, no se si pude explicar bien la actitud que tendrá Hinata de ahora en adelante. No quiero hacerla una Hinata de RTN como comento **fran.sanchez** , me gustaría que tenga su actitud pero solo en el momento que tenga que hacer sus misiones ;)

Otras aclaraciones. Al no ser exterminado el clan Uchiha no creo que la actitud de Sasuke tenga que ser tan agria y oscura. Va a ser el típico anti social, pero puede ser mas liberal en otras cosas al igual que un poquitín pervertido jaja, lo necesito de esa manera.

Y los padres de Naruto siguen vivos, por ende el tiene mas tacto y a la misma vez mucha de la influencia de su padrino :D

Quiero tratar de cometer el menos OcC posible, pero al menos en la parte que Hinata tenga que cumplir con sus objetivos quizás me sea casi imposible. Y no creo que sea un fic muy largo, así que hay que adelantar un poco las cosas.

Bueno, en fin. A pesar de que no quedo como yo esperaba, espero que les guste y me dejen por ahí algún comentario ;D

Por ultimo, y no menos importante, muchas gracias a los que comentaron: **Lizeth de Uchiha, fran.sanchez,** **Blythe** **J,** **Valeria 561**. Y a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas. Recuerden que no muerdo y me harían feliz con un comentario.

¡Hasta la próxima! Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
